Only Thing is That I'm a Prince
by starstreaker33
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were given up when they were sparklets by their mother Sunnyside, while being raised by Jazz and Prowl they distribute abilities like no one could ever have. Once their mother returns they find out why. Will it be long live the princess and her sons or will it result in family death?( suckish summary. Well a bad Summery results into a amazing Story! :).)
1. Given up

She had to keep her sons safe or Megatron would kill them.

A femme fairly young was forced to be a decepticon even though she only wanted peace, she was carrying twin boys and she needed to give them up so they could live a some what normal life.

Upon arriving at the Autobot base she came up to the tent containing mates Jazz and Prowl. She looked down at her sons and wept before she secretly entered the base. She knocked on the pole of Jazz and Prowl's tent that was outside the base.

When they came out they found her. They were about to alert the others until they saw a red and yellow sparklet in her arms.

"Please I need you to care for my only sons. They are the only thing I have left." the femme begged. Jazz glared at her and looked at his mate.

"Why don't you raise them yourself Sunnyside?" Jazz growled. She got down on her knees with the two sparklets in her arms.

"Because I want Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to at least have a some what normal life and Megatron promised to kill them in case they were abominations. What would you do if it was your own sparklets?" she said crying.

The two sparklets soon awoke and giggled reaching up to their carrier. The little blue crystals around their little necks began to glow with happiness. She half smiled down at the two and looked back up at the two before her with her cheek plates stained with tears.

Prowl gave in and knelt before her laying a servo on her shoulder.

"All right we'll take care of them is their anything you want us to do?" he said gently.

She nodded and replied, "I want you to care for them like your own and when they are old enough to understand please. Also tell them that I will return and tell them that are special. And don't even try to take off these crystals for they are part of them."

She smiled down at them and kissed their little helms saying their names when she gave them to Jazz and Prowl and she whispered old in old Cybertronian, "Long last the princes."

* * *

**This Idea popped in my head when I was watching G1 version of Transformers. I also added a little twist to the story. Hope you like! Review! :)  
**


	2. Beaten Mother

Once Sunnyside arrived back at the Decepticon base Megatron called her. She walked to his throne room and knelt before the evil prince himself.

"Yes my Lord?" she said. Megatron smiled down at the femme, standing up from his throne he walked down and knelt before her.

"Where are the sparklets that you were carrying?" he asked. She flinched when he stroked her cheek.

"They didn't survive." she replied lying.

Megatron's smile faded and he growled and punched her in the chest leaving a scratch that went across her chest.

"KILL HER!" he yelled. Sunnyside stood up as fast as she could and ran. With five Decepticons chasing her she dodged fires. She had to get away, but where, no one would take a Decepticons and if she went to the Autobots they probably kill her and her sparklets.

She finally went into territory that was forbidden for Decepticons, she sighed a sorrowful sigh and continued on.

(Back with Jazz and Prowl)

Sunstreaker smiled up to Jazz, he was laughing as Jazz tickled him. Sideswipe was in Prowl's arms fast asleep.

"Jazz do you wonder what happened to Sunnyside when she came back without the sparklets?" Prowl asked. Jazz scuffed and shrugged his shoulders. Sunstreaker started to yawn, Jazz smiled down at the little sparklet and started to sing.

_Hush little one your mother_

_will return to claim the one _

_she loved the most and in_

_the night she gave you to _

_to keep you safe from a fool_

_king easy to go to sleep now_

_your are protected from the _

_darkness your mother was _

_the light forced to see the _

_darkness fight she will _

_remember you are her _

_children for you see passion_

_in the night she took you from _

_a home to keep you safe for you_

_will destroy the darkness and bring_

_the light._

Sunstreaker was fast asleep in his arm, he smiled and laid the little one in the cradle they were given in case they ended up with sparklets. Prowl smiled at his mate and stood up to lay Sideswipe in the cradle.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked Jazz. Jazz smiled and kissed his mates forehead and replied, "My own Carrier sang it to me when I was a sparklet."

**Looks like Jazz is starting to love Sunstreaker and Sideswipe more and Sunnyside lied to keep her sparklets safe and ended up with a beating and a bounty on her helm. Well I will add more chapters soon. Keep reviewing :)...!**


	3. Running Free

**To kkcliffy**

**Thank you and I do agree the lullaby is fitting for the situation they are in :)**

* * *

Sunnyside traveled through the forbidden land watching her every move. Every Decepticon was afraid of this territory because it was Shockwave's turf. She had been traveling for three months and she couldn't find any shelter because of Shockwave's creations. She was always on the run and was close to the border to cross into safety.

(With Jazz and Prowl)

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were being mischievous once again for Prowl and Jazz. They were three months old and they were already walking.

"SIDESWIPE!" Jazz yelled. Prowl laughed because Sideswipe had learned how to pull pranks from Cliffjumper and he pulled a prank on Jazz by spilling paint all over his knew paint job. Sunstreaker was not really a prankster he was more of an artist. It was absolutely adorable when he made a picture of a battle field with mechs finally shaking hands and agreeing the fight was over something stupid and unneeded.

Jazz and Prowl were also worried for the development of the twins because they displayed their ability at a very early stage. They knew that these two were special to Sunnyside, but was this normal for Crystonians.

(Back with the Decepticons)

"My Lord the femme has escaped across the border and we were unable to follow for it is forbidden territory." said a con that was chasing after Sunnyside.

Megatron growled and slammed his fist into the side of the decepticons helm. All of a sudden the doors open reviling Shockwave. Everybot was afraid of him and would never go near his territory. One femme made her way out in front of the crowd and yelled, "YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER BY MAKING HER YOUR EXPERIMENT I HOPE YOU GO TO THE PIT FOR IT! YOUR MONSTER!" Shockwave just shrugged it off and walked up to Megatron bowing before him.

"Lord Megatron I am to tell you that your femme the one by the name Sunnyside has escaped into Autobot territory." he said. Megatron nodded and waved his subject away.

(With Sunnyside)

She finally made it out of Shockwave's territory. She needed to find energon fast because she was running low. With very little resource she made due with a shard. Once she was finished she leaned forward and cried for her twins.

* * *

**I hope you all like it so far sorry for a short chapter and sorry for the late update been working on some other stories and a new story for Once Upon a Time and if you would like to read it it is called Golden Wolf. Please review and tell me what you think, I am also excepting other ideas if you have any just PM me and let me know so if I use them they can be a surprise to others. Thank you.  
**


End file.
